Wouldn't Change A Thing
by shirayuki55
Summary: Though Ichigo and Rukia are always at each others throats, they still love each other! DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Anything But My Imagination.


Bleach-Wouldn't Change a Thing

Summary- Though Ichigo and Rukia are always at each other's throats, they still love each other.

Song-Wouldn't Change a Thing By-Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas

-It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say. His mind is somewhere far, away, and I don't know how to get there.-

Rukia sat quietly in her closet bedrom, deep in thought. A month ago she and Ichigo had confessed that they liked each other, and were now in a relationship. However, it seemed like the little arguments that they were known to always have had increased exponentially over time.

She had expected her first real commited relationship to be smooth and easy, lots of fun, and filled with pet names, sweet caresses, and roses and chocolates. But all she got was arguments, insults (her most hated being midget), complaints and hardship. She would try to send him signals to be more romantic, but they were always either misconstrued or flat out ingnored.

Even when she was yelling at him to act nicer, it seemed not to get through to him. And as if that wasn't bad enough, it seemed as if lately Ichigo had been drifting farther and farther away from her. His mind was always a million miles away whenever she tried to talk to him, and lately it seemed like he wasn't even trying to listen to her.

-It's like (she's always serious) all he wants is too chill out. (She's always in a rush( It makes me want to pull all my, hair out (and interrupting), like he (she) doesn't even care.-

Right now, Ichigo was in his room blasting the music of some horrible rock band that Rukia didn't aproove of. Another reason she didn't aproove was because right now, they were supposed to be out patroling Karakura, not lazing around. But he had told her that he wasn't leaving unless he heard a hollow. She had huffed back to her closet after that, slamming the door in his face. It really frustrated her that he would rather shirk his duties for some dumb music then be responsible.

In his room, Ichigo's thoughts were on the same path as Rukia's. She took everything so seriouslly all the time, and it seemed like she just didn't know how to have fun and loosen up. She was forever rushing around with that soulpager of hers taking orders from Soul Society.

To Ichigo it seemed as if she cared more for her job then for him. He understood why she worked so hard (obviously to get the aprooval of her brother) but enough was enough. For instance, just yesterday she had yanked him away from his friends while they were in the middle ofa very fun game of Kemmari (if you don't know what that is see episode 205) just to go on another uneventful patrol.

-You, (me) were face to face but we don't see eye to eye. Like fire and ice (like fire and rain), you can drive me insane )you can drive me insane), but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars), were like different stars (like different stars), but your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.-

Rukia remembered that incident too. Though it had been a very stressful patrol with all of their bickering, she remembered clearly what had happened afterwards. They had reached the pinnacle of their argument and Rukia had screamed out "Okay, okay already will you just shut-up and stop your whining.

If it will make you feel better, I'll say it, I'm..." She grimaced. "Yes," Ichigo prompted with a devilish grin. Balling up her tiny fist, Rukia wound up and punched Ichigo right smack in the nose.

Thin streams of blood began to trickle out of his nostrils and down his face. "Ah, what the hell was that for Rukia," Ichigo protested trying to stop the bloodflow from his nose. "For being a cocky asshole and not letting me finish."

"My my Lady Kuchiki, what would your brother say if he ever heard you talk like that," Ichigo taunted. Rukia's violet eyes lit up with a dangerous fire. Before Ichigo had time to blink he was sprawled out on the cold hard pavement clutching his stomach.

"Damn it Kuchiki," Ichigo cried out in frustration and pain. "Well strawberry, if you would just let me talk I wouldn't have to hurt you." Ichigo growled but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," she said. "For what," Ichigo cried indignately. "For dragging you away from your friends, not for hitting you, I'm glad I hit you."

Dusting himself off, Ichigo got up from the ground, his face set in its usual scowl. Rukia glowered back at him. And then suddenly, they both burst out laughing. When they recovered, they both had satisfied smiles on their faces. "Apology accepted," Ichigo said huskily. In unison Rukia got up on her tip-toes and Ichigo bent down, their lips meeting briefly. "Good," Rukia said smiling. "Now let's go home."

-She's always trying to save the day. Just wanna let my music play. She's all or nothing. But my feelings never change.-

Ichigo remembed another time where they had fought. He was kicking back and relaxing in his room when Rukia had burst out of the closet saying they had to go hunt hollows. Ichigo didn't want to go, but he reluctantly got out of his body and followed her.

They had been a cluster of small fry hollows, and Ichigo was just slashing lazily around, not really paying attention or caring. Rukia had turned to scold him for being lazy, effectively loosing her focus, and a hollow, seeing this, took advantage of it and lunged at her with its claws. Using a hasty Sokatsui, Rukia was able to block most of the damage, but still received a shallow wound on her chest.

After all the hollows were defeated Ichigo had rushed over to her. Taking her in his arms, he had shook her, making her midnight black hair fly into her face. "Ichigo what..." "Never do that again," he said furiously.

"Stop trying to be the hero and pay attention to yourself next time. That hollow almost killed you. Do you know how worried that made me?" "Ichigo," she said softly, stroking his cheek, "I'm sorry." "You should be," he said kissing the top of her head. "I don't ever want to loose you."

-Why (I try to read her mind) does he try to read my mind. (She tries to pick a fight(. To get attention, that's what all of my friends say. You (me) were face to face, but we don't see eye to eye.-

Ichigo remembed another of their rocky memories. It had been their first Valentine's day, and Ichigo had figured that Rukia being who she is wouldn't like all the fuss that happens on Valentine's day, and so had done nothing. Predictably Rukia had freaked out on him. "Why didn't you get me anything, why didn't you plan anything, what's wrong with you," she had ranted.

"Well, you know Rukia your not really a girly girl (except for your weird obession with Chappy, he added in his head) so I figured you wouldn't be in to all this stuff." "Why would you assume that," she shrieked indignately. "You could have just asked me." "Or you could have just told me," he retorted.

Glaring, Rukia got up from her perch next to him on his bed. "Your such an idiot Ichigo." "Look, its not my fault midget." he defended. "Not your fault, not your fault," Rukia cried, her voice rising in volume. She could not believe what she was hearing. After punching him in the jaw, Rukia spun around and ran into her closet, slamming the door shut.

Ichigo had pondered on her behavior, while holding ice on his sore jaw. His perceptive friend Chad had once told him that the reason he thought Rukia picked fights was to get attention. Ichigo had thought that preposterous, since he always gave Rukia attention. But obviously Rukia felt differently. They had both spent the night brooding over the ridiculousness of the other's behavior, and had eventually made up the next day with Ichigo promising to change.

-Like fire and ice (like fire and rain), you can drive me insane (you can drive me insane) but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars), we're like different stars (different stars), but your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.-

Both Ichigo and Rukia sat in the same spots as before, done reminicing. Neither wanted to be the first one to apologize or give in. Rukia still felt like they should be patroling, and Ichigo still wanted to listen to his music.

-When I'm yes she's no. When I hold on he just let's go. We're perfectly imperfect, but I wouldn't change a thing, no.-

And just as suddenly as Rukia began to worry, she had an ephany. Of course her relationship wasn't going to be all hugs and kisses, and roses and chocolates. Of course their would be fights everyday. That's how she and Ichigo interacted and showed their affection.

And they did have pet names, albeit slightly offensive ones. She called him strawberry (which she didn't think was that bad but he obviously did) and he called her midget (vice-versa). But that was her Ichigo. He was rough around the edges, but she still loved him. Wait, did she just think that. She loved him. But it was true, she did love him. And suddenly she just had to tell him. Hopping off her shelf-bed, she rached for the doorknob.

Ichigo turned off his music. He had been thinking, and had come to the conclusion that he was a total irresponsible jerk. Even if there weren't any hollows yet, it wouldn't hurt to patrol. He had been shirking his duties more and more lately, and he didn't like it. Wasn't his goal to protect everyone. Especially Rukia. After all, he did love her. Hold on a minute, what. What was he thinking. Did he love her? He smacked himself on the head. Of course he loved her. Why else would he risk his life to save her on numerous occations if he didn't love her. And suddenly, he decided that he would tell her so, right now. Determinedly he strode over to his closet and placed his hand on the knob.

-Like fire and ice (like fire and rain), you can drive me insane (you can drive me insane), but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars), we're like different stars (different stars), but your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing.-

Anxious violet eyes met warm brown ones as the door slid open. Wordlessly Ichigo took Rukia in his arms and carried her bridal style back to his bed. The two collapsed onto it and began kissing with a feverish passion. Rukia pulled away first, swiping her raven hair out of her face.

"Ichigo I..." "Shhh, let me go first," he said softlly. Placing a tender kiss on her neck Ichigo said, "I love you, Rukia." A brilliant smile graced Rukia's delicate pale face. Tangling her fingers in her boyfriend's bright orange hair she said "I love you, too, Ichigo." And with that, they began kissing again. They didn't need words to tell each other that they were sorry for the way they had acted earlier, they already knew. Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, loving the feelings he was evoking in her, and basking in the happiness of the moment. Ichigo tightened his grip on Rukia, loving everything about her and especially the situation they were in now. But alas, their peace couldn't last, for the beeping of Rukia's soulpager had her pulling away reluctantly. "Hollow," she managed to say, still breathless from their privious activity. As much as Ichigo wanted to tell her to forget about it and continue kissing him, he didn't, and sighing in defeat he followed his love as she jumped out of his window. Catching up to her, he clasped her soft hand in his, and smiled fondly down at her. She returned his smile, and squeezed his hand affectionately. And though they were throwing themselves into another dangerous situation, they couldn't be happier with the knowledge they had just discovered.

-But I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars), we're like different stars (different stars), but your the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a, wouldn't change a thing.-


End file.
